rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 6
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 6 is the sixth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 14 contestants, 2 being past Ori's Drag Race contestants and 14 episodes. The winner of the season is Chic Flick and the King Congeniality of the season is Feliz Navidaddy (with a total of 5 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Opening, Part 1 - Am I A Girl?' * Guest Judge: Hannah Hotpocket * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot where it is a hot summer. * Mini Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Main Challenge: Make drag queen couture that also suits your style/aesthetic. * Runway Theme: Queen Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Rover Blaine * Bottom 2: Archie Wayne vs D-Luxx * Lipsync Song: Poppy - Am I A Girl? * Eliminated: D-Luxx 'Episode 2: The Opening, Part 2 - Am I A Boy?' * Guest Judges: Haüt Shot * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot where it is a cold winter. * Mini Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Main Challenge: Make drag king couture that also suits your style/aesthetic. * Runway Theme: King Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Bottom 2: Amor Laveau vs Chic Flick * Lipsync Song: The Vamps - Wild Heart * Eliminated: Amor Laveau 'Episode 3: The Opening, Reunited - What Am I?' * Guest Judges: Hannah Hotpocket and Haüt Shot * Mini Challenge: Pick a partner (who is your opposite gender) and eat food sexually. * Mini Challenge Winners: Corona Sim and Ritchie Bitchie * Main Challenge: Make androgynous couture that also suits your style/aesthetic. * Runway Theme: Androgynic Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Bottom 2: Ritchie Bitchie vs Wesley Quartz * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Teenage Dream * Eliminated: Ritchie Bitchie 'Episode 4: Full Drag-House' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, try to walk fiercely in a windy environment. * Mini Challenge Winners: Chic Flick and Feliz Navidaddy * Main Challenge: As two teams, act in a Full House drag parody. * Runway Theme: Bitchin' 90's * Main Challenge Winners: Archie Wayne and Feliz Navidaddy * Bottom 2: Mericana Latten vs Moose Franks * Lipsync Song: Backstreet Boys - Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Eliminated: Mericana Latten 'Episode 5: Toyland: The Rusical' * Main Challenge: As two teams, perform in a Rusical about toys. * Runway Theme: Plastic is Fantastic * Main Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Bottom 2: Moose Franks vs Rover Blaine * Lipsync Song: Lukas Graham - 7 Years * Eliminated: Rover Blaine 'Episode 6: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Icy & Iridescent * Main Challenge Winner: Chic Flick * Bottom 2: Archie Wayne vs Moose Franks * Lipsync Song: Taylor Swift - Welcome to New York * Eliminated: Moose Franks 'Episode 7: Behind the Scenes' * Mini Challenge: Make your contestants slap you. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sushi Misoa * Main Challenge: As pairs, act scenes that supposedly "exclusive" that happens behind the scenes. * Runway Theme: Movie Star Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Celestial Marmalade and Chic Flick * Bottom 2: Corona Sim vs Karina Light * Lipsync Song: Timeflies - Mia Khalifa * Eliminated: Corona Sim 'Episode 8: Fuck 'em I'm a DJ!' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Main Challenge: As teams, perform a live DJ mix of RuPaul songs while performing a choreographed dance. * Runway Theme: Sweet 16th * Main Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Bottom 2: Karina Light vs Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Fuck Him He's A DJ * Eliminated: None 'Episode 9: Worldwide Ball' * Mini Challenge: Try to imitate Detox's lipsynching style. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sushi Misoa * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Worldwide Ball. * Runway Theme: African Couture, European Realness & Asian Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Sushi Misoa * Bottom 2: Archie Wayne vs Feliz Navidaddy * Lipsync Song: Gabbie Hanna - Monster * Eliminated: Archie Wayne 'Episode 10: MILFin' Time' * Mini Challenge: Shoot the target that makes a contestant fall on water as many as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Main Challenge: Makeover male porn actors as female porn actors. * Runway Theme: It's MILFin' Time * Main Challenge Winner: Chic Flick * Bottom 2: Karina Light vs Wesley Quartz * Lipsync Song: Wendy Ho - 2 Nite Lady * Eliminated: Karina Light 'Episode 11: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Do a convincing laugh track joke. * Mini Challenge Winner: Feliz Navidaddy * Main Challenge: Perform and dance in F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Elite Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Bottom 2: Corona Sim vs Feliz Navidaddy * Lipsync Song: Lisa Kudrow - Smelly Cat * Eliminated: Corona Sim 'Episode 12: The Ugliest Ball, like Ever' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Ugliest Ball. * Runway Theme: Messy Ass Couture, Laziness Realness & Ugliest Thing Ever * Main Challenge Winner: Wesley Quartz * Bottom 2: Chic Flick vs Sushi Misoa * Lipsync Song: The Wanted - Glad You Came * Eliminated: Sushi Misoa 'Episode 13: Sissy That Walk' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Sissy That Walk 2018 Rumix. * Runway Theme: See Through Eleganza Extravaganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Celestial Marmalade vs Chic Flick vs Feliz Navidaddy vs Wesley Quartz * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Sissy That Walk * Eliminated: Feliz Navidaddy 'Episode 14: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Celestial Marmalade vs Chic Flick vs Wesley Quartz * Lipsync Song: Vince Staples - Yeah Right * Winner: Chic Flick * Runners-Up: Celestial Marmalade and Wesley Quartz * King Congeniality: Feliz Navidaddy Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 6